Taking Over Me
by A Sound Nin
Summary: A songfic for my story A Bittersweet Taste. Asuka reflects on the day in her childhood when she first saw Itachi. She wonders how far she would go, to get him to love her back. Taking Over Me by Evanescence


**SongFic**

"_Taking Over Me" – Evanescence_

**Notes:** Well, I love songfics. They are just flat out super cool! Anyways, this is for my story – A Bittersweet Taste – about a young, 13 year old Sound Nin who is desperately in love with Itachi Uchiha due to an encounter years ago. Then, when she runs away from the house she stays in with her sadistic, but best, friend Vincent to go find him, Asuka encounters our favorite Rookie Nine teams. Alas, that's when Neji gets involved, and a twisted love triangle begins. However, Asuka isn't going to give up Itachi without a fight, despite their age difference, because she doesn't believe a number should get in the way of love. I've only got a few chapters up so far, but I'd be glad if you read a little and reviewed! You don't have to though. Okay, back on topic. Well I really wanted this one to be about Asuka's passionate feelings for the elder Uchiha, despite not having seen him in _years_. I also wanted to include the time when the two of them met, of course she was only nine at the time, Asuka remembers it clearly. So I was having trouble picking between this song and 'Never Alone' by Barlow Girl. Hence, I asked one of my two bestest friends, Anny, for help. Yike, this note has gone on long enough. To the songfic!

Asuka stood there silently, the wind hissing past her at ferocious speed. Her blank gaze that looked straight ahead was painful. Her heart hurt.

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

Her shoulders started to quiver, indicating life. The kunoichi's head hung low, while she raised her hands to hide away her face. Hoping it would never be seen. That she couldn't see anything in return…

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

What was she supposed to do? The breeze rippled her long, blonde locks like the sea on a stormy day. Everything she had trained for, everything she had done…had been for him…

_But who can decide what they dream_

_And dream I do…_

Specks of water fell from her hazel orbs, while she sobbed quietly. These breakdowns didn't happen very often, but when they did…she got them bad. Asuka lifted her head meekly, staring out at the setting sun, watching the vibrant colors of red, orange, yellow, and pink in the sky. That day…so long ago…this exact time…

_I believe in you_

_**A young girl ran through the streets, her hair held tightly in a low ponytail. She was tall for her age, constantly made fun of for the fact. Her light eyes sparkled with the sun reflecting in them, a pure and gentle giggle escaping her lips out of happiness. In her arms were books. Thick books, and quite a few of them. Part of her father's version of training. He believed that since she was a girl, she needed to work very hard. Even when they were visiting another village. Although the weight hurt, the smile of a nine-year old girl never left her face. **_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_**Before she could even think, little Asuka felt herself hit the hard, stone pavement on the ground. The books spilled all around her, some even slipped into the dirty puddle near her falling ground. "No!" She exclaimed, small dots of tears starting to form in her eyes. How had she failed? Hearing some snickers coming from behind, she knew it must have been those bullies. The ones that enjoyed picking on her. Slowly starting to gather up the material she had dropped, the child heard another voice. "Now, that wasn't very nice." **_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_**The girl paused, pondering over who her hero could be. She was confident that she had never heard this voice before. Turning her scarcely shaking head around, Asuka saw a tall man, and a young boy clutching his right hand. "Why don't you apologize? Help her with her reading material as well to be polite." The tall man said calmly, yet stern at the same time. The snickering came to a stop. "We…we're sorry Asuka-Chan." The boys admitted, stuttering a little out of embarrassment. The two then proceeded to help her with her books. Looking up at the older man, he smiled down at her, while she quickly tried to wipe away the tears. **_

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had_

"_**Are you hurt?" He asked, a kinder tone. The little boy blushed timidly and hid behind the man's leg. "I'm fine. My dad wanted me to build up my strength, even though we're only visiting." She said, her delicate face turning crimson. "Then I hope you enjoy the time you have here. If you need anything, ask for Itachi." The kind man, Itachi, told her. Asuka nodded quickly, "I'm Asuka. We're from the Sound." She told him, as he chuckled. "Don't ever reveal too much about yourself when on a mission." Itachi warned the child, making her nod once more. **_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

"_**Uchiha!" A guy from the other side of the street called out, making Itachi turn his head to nod, as if it were a secret language. Turning back to smile once more and wave farewell to her, he walked away, the little boy staying there. Knowing he shouldn't interfere with his brother's work. "I'm Sasuke." He told Asuka quietly. **_

_I knew you loved me then_

_**The two children walked for a little, after Asuka had gotten her training books picked up of course. They had become quick friends. **_

_I believe in you_

_**Three days later, Asuka and her family went back to the Sound Village. She had made one contact with Itachi before she left. However, he had another mission to attend to, so the girl spent the rest of the day with her friend Sasuke, and helping clean up the place she and her family had been staying. Itachi was always on her mind though. She had never forgotten him. **_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

Now she was thirteen. It had been so many years, but Asuka had seen a recent picture. His face was just as handsome as it had been back then in the past. Now…he was a criminal though.

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe_

Itachi had killed his whole clan, leaving only Sasuke…now he was an S-Classed villain. It didn't matter to her. Itachi would always be Itachi. Asuka wouldn't give up until she found him!

_You're taking over me_

Looking back at the horizon, the tears started to swell up again, remembering that fateful day. His eyes, the tone of his voice, how she had felt just being near him…

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

Her sobbing continued. What was she thinking. How was she going to find him in this vast world. Not to mention he probably wasn't traveling alone. Asuka had been so blind-sighted and stupid…

_So many things that are just like you_

_Are taking over me_

"Why…did I have to fall for a criminal? If I had known…known that it would cause me such pain…" She whispered, the soft tone of her voice carried off in the wind. Lost forever. She needed to remain confident, or else…she would never find him. That itself hurt her. Everything, it was all for him. To prove herself.

_You're taking over me_

**Fin**


End file.
